


El Camino a Casa

by The_Platypus_Trickster



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/pseuds/The_Platypus_Trickster
Summary: Precuela a "¿A dónde fue papá?" Escrito por @KittieBatch.Esta es la historia de como el Alpha y Sargento Bucky Barnes se encontró a sí mismo y el camino de regreso a su hogar, a través de sus recuerdos y su vínculo con su Omega.





	1. Portada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittieBatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieBatch/gifts).



> A mi pequeño jefe, te dije que te la devolvería. No me odies mucho y por favor no me envíes a dormir al sofá. Te quiere tu Alpha Mandilón. <3


	2. Perdido estaba

\- _¿Crees que es buena idea?_ – Preguntó Steve, escondido con la espalda contra un árbol, hablando en susurros sin saber si los ojos que los observaban desde la espesura de los bosques helados entre las fronteras de Alemania y Rusia eran humanos o animales, preocupado por su amigo y compañero junto a él, llevaban dos semanas allí parados en medio de ninguna parte, el mejor equipo de las fuerzas especiales del ejército Americano en una misión que parecía no avanzar, un grupo de Alphas nerviosos, congelándose e irritables que solo deseaban volver a sus casas con sus familias, algunos para siempre otros hasta su siguiente misión.

 - _Stevie, no te preocupes, todo irá bien, tú solo mantente atento y a los chicos con vida, yo me adelantaré para localizar la base, en cuanto tenga su posición te avisaré y atacaremos_ – Sonrió Bucky con confianza, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

 

\- _¿Qué llevas ahí?_ – Preguntó el rubio mirando hacia el bolsillo de su compañero, a lo que su sargento respondió sacando la mano y abriéndola, mostrando una pequeña concha de reflejo irisado en uno de sus lados.

 

\- _Esta es mi brújula, siempre mostrándome el camino de regreso a mi hogar_ – Murmuró el Alpha besando su amuleto antes de volver a guardarlo– _Algo así como ese colgante que sueles llevar alrededor de tu cuello con un mechón de pelo de Pegg_ y.

 

\- _Más te vale volver vivo para contarme la historia_ – Dijo Steve con una sonrisa, dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de verlo marchar, él y Bucky se habían criado en Brooklyn y habían sido inseparables desde niños, casi como hermanos hasta que su compañero se había mudado y formado una familia. Su sonrisa no tardó en desaparecer, una sensación en sus entrañas le decía que algo no iba bien, pero debía volver con sus hombres y esperar órdenes.

 

Para el mundo la guerra había acabado, los nazis eran solo una pesadilla pasajera y el mundo se concentraba ahora en curar sus heridas, sin embargo, para soldados como el sargento James Buchanan Barnes, aquello no era más que el comienzo, su pelotón de fuerzas especiales, junto con otro equipo llegado desde Londres, habían sido designados para limpiar desde Francia hasta Rusia los restos de los seguidores de Hitler, escuadrones de la muerte que adoraban a ese hombre casi como a un dios y que ahora lo adoraban como a un martir. Debían encontrarlos a todos y acabar con ellos uno a uno o, como unas brasas, se arriesgaban a que el incendio de la guerra que habían apagado, volviese a prender de nuevo y no pensaban permitirlo, llevaban cuatro meses de misión, saliendo victoriosos en cada enfrentamiento persiguiéndolos y exterminándolos hasta que uno de esos extraños, casi cultos, decidió huir a tierras más frías.

Bucky corrió entre los árboles con la agilidad de un felino a pesar de su enorme tamaño, con un rifle a la espalda y una pistola en la mano, dejando tras él un leve rastro de pisadas sobre la nieve hasta que al fin encontró un trozo de tierra oscura y hojas muertas, tomando refugio tras una enorme roca, para descansar y dar un trago de agua a su cantimplora. La serenidad y el silencio de aquel lugar eran casi mágicos y cerró los ojos por un segundo, pensando en su Omega y su cachorro, imaginándose a Tony levantándose y preparando tortitas y gofres para Harley, tal vez Harley trataría de beber el sirope directamente de la botella, definitivamente ese niño era igual a su madre, inteligente y con una increíble adicción a los dulces, llevó una mano a su cuello, a la marca que allí había y solía esconder, no estaba bien visto que un Omega marcase a un Alpha, sin embargo, Bucky creía que no había nada de lo que realmente avergonzarse, dejar que Tony lo marcase era lógico para él, era una forma de cerrar el vínculo entre ellos, el cual se había vuelto tan fuerte que hasta estando en el otro lado del mundo, una parte de él podía sentirlo, la felicidad y la preocupación de su Omega, tratando de hacerse sentir, como una forma silenciosa de decirle “estoy aquí”.

El sonido de una rama romperse bajo el peso de una bota lo hizo ponerse alerta, llevó rápidamente su mano, cerrándola un segundo alrededor de la concha que guardaba en su bolsillo, susurrando para sí – _Protégeme y muéstrame el camino a casa, por favor_ – Sacando la mano de su bolsillo, guardó su pistola y cogió su rifle, cargándolo y preparándose para disparar, pegando su espalda a la enorme piedra y mirando a su alrededor, los nazis habían elegido aquella zona porque era lo suficientemente fría para anular el sentido del olfato de los Alphas, por ello maldijo en voz baja, a efectos prácticos estaba ciego, un sonido llamó su atención y apuntó su arma a quien parecía ser una muchacha de unos veinte, claramente una Omega, tal vez una Beta, llevaba un vestido envejecido y sucio y unas gruesas botas de piel desgastadas y lo miraba aterrorizada con las manos en alto, suplicando clemencia en ruso, Bucky no bajó su arma, desconfiaba, no solo por encontrar a una mujer sola en mitad de aquel bosque, si no porque como hijo de una inmigrante rusa, podía notar las notas de acento alemán mal disimulado bajo aquellas súplicas, no obstante, ya era demasiado tarde y Bucky no percibió el soldado que se había situado tras él, golpeándolo y dejándolo inconsciente, haciendo que el mundo se volviese oscuridad para él.

_< < **La luz de la mañana se coló por la ventana, el sol golpeando su rostro, obligándolo a despertar, dándose la vuelta en la cama abrió los ojos, sonriendo al ver el rostro dormido y en paz de Tony, Tony Stark Barnes, se recordó a sí mismo al mirar el anillo de su dedo, nunca pudiendo creer lo afortunado que era. La puerta de su dormitorio no tardó en abrirse y los pequeños pies de Harley corretearon antes de trepar por la cama y su espalda, colocándose entre los dos, haciendo que el Omega se despertase con un gruñido – Bucky Barnes, más vale que haya donuts y café cuando me levante o acabaré contigo por despertarme tan temprano.**_

**_\- No es mi culpa, tu hijo tenía ganas de abrazarnos o ¿De jugar? – Sonrió el Alpha haciendo cosquillas a su hijo, quien se retorció riendo, antes de abrazarse a él._ **

**_-_ ** **_Las dos cosas – Murmuró Harley mirándolo con ojos de cachorro._ **

**_-_ ** _**Oh no, hasta mi primer café de la mañana es tu hijo – Bostezó Tony antes de besar las mejillas de su hijo y darse la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, haciendo sonreír al sargento, un momento congelado en el tiempo, un momento de completa paz. >>** _

Bucky despertó sobresaltado, estaba en lo que parecía una pequeña celda aunque parecía más bien una mazmorra, le habían quitado las botas y el abrigo, dejándole la camisa, hacía frío y estaba oscuro y tenía la sensación de que la habitación era pequeña, aunque no podía ver demasiado ya que la única luz provenía de una pequeña ventana con en la parte más alta de la celda, lo que le daba la pista de que probablemente estaba en un bunker, tal vez un lugar subterráneo pero lo suficientemente cercano a la superficie para tener esas ventanas. Las únicas cosas que había cerca de él eran un cubo, un pequeño montón de paja y una manta vieja y apolillada… Llevó su mano a su pecho por instinto, dándose cuenta de que, al quitarle su abrigo, le habían quitado también la concha, su amuleto, su recuerdo, sintiendo como la luz que marcaba su camino de regreso se apagaba lentamente sintiéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo,  completamente perdido.


	3. Buscando el camino a casa

Bucky se encontraba sentado en un rincón de su celda, envuelto en la manta que le habían dado, marcando en la pared el séptimo día desde que se había despertado entre aquellas cuatro paredes, aunque sus captores trataban de desorientarlo tapando la luz que entraba por su ventana para hacerle creer que había pasado más tiempo, no obstante, el sargento se guiaba por el descenso de las temperaturas para saber cuando era de noche.

Estaba cansado y tenía frío, pero estaba dispuesto a aguantar, no se dejaría vencer y esperaría a que llegase el momento adecuado para escapar de allí. Sabía que necesitaría guardar todas las fuerzas posibles, por ello dormía el tiempo que se le permitía antes de que el altavoz que había en un rincón sobre la puerta empezase a emitir un sonido estridente y cuando su carcelero, un hombre de unos cuarenta años delgado, un Beta con una escasa y mal peinada mata de pelo rubio, ojo azul y el otro blanco de cristal, con cicatrices por alguna enfermedad y manchas de comida y grasa sobre un delantal que alguna vez fue blanco, vestido con pantalones negros y un viejo abrigo para paliar el frío, le traía la bandeja de comida, comida suficiente para mantenerlo con vida, pero no la suficiente para que un Alpha  de su tamaño conservase sus fuerzas, se guardaba el pan y las galletas y toda la comida seca, ya que no estaba seguro de si volverían a alimentarlo o cuando lo harían.

Hasta aquel momento, él consideraba que lo peor de su cautiverio era que empezaba a encontrarse demasiado debil como para sentir a Tony a través de su vínculo con la misma fuerza que antes, su presencia era ya apenas un eco, buscándolo entre la niebla de la distancia y allí, en su soledad, Bucky decidió cerrar los ojos, aislarse de lo que le rodeaba y recordar, recordar la brisa del océano, la cálida y brillante luz del sol, la fina arena bajo sus pies descalzos y, sobretodo, el sonido de la risa de su cachorro y los ojos castaños de su Omega.

No estaba seguro de que momento del día era, se había quedado dormido, llegaron en grupo, sujetándolo por debajo de los brazos, sin darle tiempo para despertar por completo, gritándole en Alemán, lo arrastraron por los pasillos y llevaron a una sala con lo que le recordaba a una silla de barbero en el centro, iluminada por enormes focos. Un enorme Alpha joven lo obligó a sentarse mientras otros dos hombres lo sujetaban con correas de cuero, alguien apuntó una luz a sus ojos, casi cegándolo, gritándole en inglés, con el evidente rastro de alemán – _¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están los demás?_

Bucky no respondió, permaneció en silencio, el hombre que le había gritado lo abofeteó antes de volver a gritar, no obstante, siguió sin responder, pronto llegaron los puñetazos al estómago y a la cara, trataban de romperlo, de hacerlo doblegarse, pero aún así se mantuvo recto, sin emitir un solo sonido o quejido. Acabó cubierto de sangre, la suya y la de los nudillos de su interrogador, cuando este bufó cansado, alguien le lanzó un cubo de agua y Bucky fue arrastrado de nuevo hacia su celda y lanzado dentro con brusquedad antes de cerrar la puerta,  momento en que se acurrucó, sintiendo el dolor de su cuerpo, hasta el más mínimo movimiento era casi una tortura, estaba mojado y temblando, tomó la manta y se tapó con ella, haciéndose un ovillo y cerrando los ojos, viajando lejos de allí, volviendo a casa, a su hogar, soñando que despertaba en los brazos de su Omega y que esa celda no era más que una de las pesadillas que había traído desde la guerra.

Se despertó sobresaltado en mitad de la noche, lágrimas en los ojos, el peso de la culpabilidad en el corazón, sintiendo que había abandonado a su familia, a su niño pequeño que lo creía un héroe. Vio ante él la bandeja de comida y sintió un abrigo sobre su cuerpo, reconociendo el olor y el aspecto del abrigo como el del Beta que solía llevarle la comida, una extraña muestra de compasión por parte de uno de sus captores, temiendo que pudiese ser una trampa para hacer que se confiase, se puso el abrigo, ignorando el repugnante olor, guardando en su pequeño escondite en un rincón de la celda el pedazo de pan, comiendo el resto de la comida con los dedos, devorando con apetito, antes de volver a quedarse en su rincón.Durante semanas la tortura prosiguió, pronto pasando de los puñetazos a los cortes, de los cortes al ahogamiento, cada vez haciendo más duro para Bucky el resistir, hasta el punto en que las marcas de uñas en las palmas de sus manos eran casi una constante.

Su capacidad para resistir estaba mermando y, al mismo tiempo, estaba enfureciendo a sus captores, por ello tomaron una opción drástica y como último método comenzaron a electrocutarlo, arrancando de su garganta nada más que gritos, nunca palabras, a pesar del dolor que le provocaban, a pesar de que siempre lo llevaban hasta el límite, se podía decir que el sargento Barnes no había traicionado a sus hombres. Siendo su tercera vez en aquella silla, mientras sus músculos se tensaban con cada descarga de corriente causándole un dolor desgarrador que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo,  su consciencia comenzó a escaparse entre sus dedos, huyendo lejos de esa silla, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando escuchó de nuevo las olas del océano y su corazón se sintió libre cuando lo vio de nuevo y, por primera vez desde que había sido capturado, susurró – _Te prometí que volvería_.


	4. Abril 1936. Y entonces te vi

 

\- _Rhodey, no necesito una niñera_ – Se quejó Bucky a su coronel mientras llevaba su última caja a su nuevo dormitorio.

 

\- _James, en tu última misión casi mueres, solo tienes veintitrés años, eres poco más que un mocoso, el ejército te ha dado la baja obligatoria indefinida, acéptalo_ – Gruñó el coronel James Rhodes, quien había sido licenciado con honores tras perder una pierna diez años atrás, llevando ahora una prótesis de porcelana y hierro – _Deberías sentirte afortunado de que te han permitido quedarte conmigo en lugar de un hospital del ejército, internado._

Bucky rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro – _Aún no entiendo que tiene de malo que viva solo en Brooklyn._

\- _Barnes, tienes hipersensibilidad olfativa y auditiva y estrés post traumático, te vuelves agresivo y Brooklyn está llena de ruidos fuertes y olores extraños, estás en Los Ángeles, ve a la playa, descansa, relájate, temporalmente eres un civil, la mayoría de nosotros no conseguimos algo así a menos que perdamos un miembro_ – Trató de animarlo su superior antes de dejarlo a solas, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Una vez a solas y tras recoger todas sus cosas, colocarlas en los cajones y estanterías, el joven sargento caminó hasta la ventana, abriéndola, quedando fascinado al observar las aguas del océano y, por primera vez, se sintió en paz, viendo el reflejo púrpura del anochecer, el sonido rítmico del vaivén de las olas, incluso se tomó el tiempo de cerrar los ojos y tomar una bocanada de aire fresco, tal vez debería darle una oportunidad y sacar lo mejor de ese descanso obligatorio, cerrando la ventana y yendo a cenar para poder ir a dormir.

Se despertó al amanecer bañado en sudor, con los fantasmas de su pasado en la punta de la lengua, Rhodes entró en la habitación pero Bucky en seguida le dio la señal de que podía volver a la cama, que estaba bien, sin embargo, él fue incapaz de volver a dormirse, con lo que se levantó, se dio una ducha y se vistió con una camiseta de manga de corta blanca, pantalón verde militar y  descalzo, y salió a correr por la playa. El amanecer no tardó en llegar, con un intenso color dorado y, deteniéndose, buscó un rincón escondido junto a una roca y se quedó allí quieto, observando casi como hipnotizado el cambio en las tonalidades del agua según el sol salía, ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- _No, no, no, no, que fría está el agua_ – Gruñó una voz masculina al tiempo que se oía un chapoteo por la orilla después de que una ola rompiese contra la arena.

Bucky se asomó por el borde de la roca, sus ojos posándose en un joven Omega de cintura estrecha, pelo negro y unos increíbles ojos castaños, iba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón, pero parecía divertirse cogiendo algo del suelo y huyendo del agua de una forma que le recordaba a un gato, haciéndole reír y, con su risa, alarmando al chico, quien lo miró a los ojos, como un ciervo ante los faros de un coche. El soldado se ocultó contra la roca, buscando esconderse del Omega, avergonzado de sí mismo, no había querido perturbarlo y se sintió estúpido por haberlo hecho, volviendo a fijar su vista al frente.

 _\- Barnes, estúpido_ – Gruñó para sí mismo cuando, por sorpresa, una pequeña concha nacarada le cayó en la cabeza. La tomó entre sus dedos, observándola con curiosidad antes de ponerse en pie, viendo al Omega alejarse de él con un gesto coqueto, mirándolo de reojo mientras caminaba.

 

Bucky se rascó la nuca, incapaz de dejar de sonreír mientras lo veía alejarse y hasta que lo vio desaparecer en el paseo marítimo, fue entonces que miró la pequeña concha en la palma de su mano, caminando de regreso al apartamento sin soltar aquel pequeño regalo de su nuevo amigo.

\- _Pareces contento_ – Comentó Rhodes tras verlo entrar, metiéndose en la cocina para terminar de hacer el desayuno.

 

 _Sí, algo así, voy a ducharme_ \- Dijo yendo directamente a su dormitorio para darse una ducha, saliendo al cabo de un rato, con algo aún sujeto en la mano.

 

El coronel terminó de preparar el desayuno y puso la mesa, enarcando una ceja al ver a Bucky sentarse sin quejarse o sin gruñir como llevaba haciendo los últimos tres días desde que lo habían abandonado en su puerta como a un huérfano - _¿Has tenido una buena mañana?_

\- _La mejor_ – Dijo el joven soldado abriendo la mano y mostrándole la concha.

 

\- _¿Haciendo amistades?_ – Preguntó Rhodes tratando de hacerle hablar, hacer que se abriese a él.

 

Barnes guardó el pequeño regalo en el bolsillo de su pantalón a salvo, encogiéndose de hombros – _La verdad es que aún no estoy seguro, ha sido extraño, pero en el buen sentido._

 

- _Estás sonriendo como si te hubiese tocado la lotería, con lo que debe ser un sentido muy bueno_.

 

\- _Cuando lo sepa te lo diré, por el momento centrémonos en desayunar_ – Pidió Bucky tratando de cambiar el tema, aunque volvió a pensar en aquellos ojos castaños y en como deseaba volver a verle.


	5. Abril 1936. Y me enamoré de ti.

Él era un soldado, llevar una vida civil le resultaba imposible, estar sentado sin hacer nada era como una tortura y no podía coger un trabajo porque ya tenía uno, llegando hasta tal punto en que aunque apenas llevaba pocos días con él, estaba volviendo loco a Rhodes, quien le dio una navaja y un pequeño trozo de madera y le dijo que hiciese tallas, figuras de madera con las que entretenerse.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Bucky había visto al Omega, aún llevaba consigo la concha a todas partes, escondida en el bolsillo del pecho de su camiseta o el de sus vaqueros, incluso dormía con ella bajo la almohada, podía parecer una locura, un pequeño objeto sin ninguna peculiaridad pero, para él, era un gesto de amabilidad desinteresado, una pequeña luz a la que agarrarse tras toda la muerte y oscuridad que había visto durante su misión un recuerdo que podría arrancarle una sonrisa. Sus pesadillas habían empeorado, por ello esa noche, como las otras tres anteriores, Bucky se encontró sentado en su cama, peinando su pelo con los dedos hacia atrás, gotas de sudor perlando su cuerpo y resbalando por su piel. Sabía que era inútil volver a echarse a dormir, aquellas imágenes de muerte y sangre volverían a acosarlo con lo que se levantó, caminó hasta el baño para darse una ducha fría rápida y se vistió con el uniforme de entrenamiento del ejército, se aseguro de que la pequeña concha estaba a salvo en su bolsillo y salió a correr a la playa, creyendo que si hacía ejercicio hasta agotarse, podría conseguir recuperar unas horas de sueño.

Había empezado a recorrer todo lo largo de la playa, pensando en hacer un gran círculo y correr también por el paseo marítimo, no obstante, sus ojos se distrajeron al ver el cielo nocturno, las estrellas más brillantes luchando contra las luces de las atracciones del muelle, sin darse cuenta terminó por encontrarse frente a la roca tras la que se había escondido la última vez y decidió tumbarse sobre esta, mirando hacia el cielo. Dejándose llevar por la calma, sacó la pequeña concha de su bolsillo, tomándola entre sus dedos, examinándola y dándole vueltas antes de colocarla sobre su pecho y un brazo bajo su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y terminando por dormirse.

El alba llegó y la luz tras sus párpados lo hizo despertarse, sin embargo, se mantuvo quieto, no fue hasta que notó una mano en su pecho, cogiendo su concha, que no se movió, sujetando la muñeca de aquel desconocido, abriendo los ojos y mirando a quien se atrevía a molestarlo, diciendo – _Ni se te ocurra_.

\- _¿Para qué la quieres?_ – Preguntó el Omega de ojos castaños con una sonrisa coqueta, acariciándole el pecho con la otra mano.

 

\- _Un Omega sinvergüenza me la tiró a la cabeza y ahora es mi amuleto de la buena suerte, así que necesito que me la devuelvas_ – Dijo con una media sonrisa, sin soltarlo.

 

\- _De acuerdo, me rindo, Oh gran Alpha_ – Respondió el joven, acercando su rostro al del soldado, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

Bucky  se incorporó, bajando de la roca, cubriendo la fina mano con la suya, mirándolo a los ojos - _¿Me devuelves mi amuleto? Por favor._

El Omega lo observó atento, viendo con preocupación el cansancio, el miedo y la culpa en los ojos azules del Alpha, dejándose llevar por sus instintos naturales que le decían que debía cuidar a ese hombre, así que, sonriendo provocador murmuró casi divertido – _Te lo devolveré si me haces un favor y me acompañas._

\- _No sé si quieres asesinarme o si quieres usarme de semental_ – Suspiró Bucky con ambas cejas alzadas en un gesto de sorpresa y confusión – _Por cierto, no sé ni tu nombre_.

El chico lo miró fijamente, completamente confuso antes de echarse a reír, logrando decir entre carcajadas – _Tony, mi nombre es Tony Stark_.

- _Bien, Tony Stark, yo soy James Buchanan Barnes… Aunque todos me llaman Bucky_ – Sonrió el Alpha.

Tony tomó la otra mano de Bucky y empezó a tirar de él – _Vamos, ahora ven conmigo, todo irá bien y te devolveré tu amuleto_.

El soldado terminó por ceder y dejarse arrastrar, el aroma de aquel Omega era delicioso, olía a una mezcla chocolate, bizcocho de miel y, al mismo tiempo, una nota de metal y libros y su presencia era como estar en casa. Estaba seguro de que si se lo comentase a Rhodes, este le diría que es lo normal con todos los Omegas, que su aroma está hecho para despertar toda clase de instintos en un Alpha, no obstante, Bucky sabía que con Tony era distinto, el aroma de este no despertaba su lujuria, si no su deseo de protegerlo, de cuidar de él, incluso la energía que surgía de él lo hacía sentirse como que había llegado a donde debía estar.

La casa no era muy grande pero era acogedora, una casa hecha para una familia, Tony caminó con él hasta el porche y soltó la concha, dejando que Bucky lo liberase, cogiéndola y volviendo a guardarla en su bolsillo. El Omega se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, mirando al Alpha antes de entrar, sabiendo que este lo seguiría como un cachorrito obediente.

\- _¿Qué trabajo o vida llevas para tener esa expresión de agotamiento?_ – Preguntó Stark con sincera curiosidad.

 

\- _Soy sargento de infantería_ – Comentó Bucky mirando el suelo, antes de fijarse en él con una sonrisa inocente añadiendo mientras se encogía de hombros – _Las pesadillas venían con el trabajo_.

 

\- _Por eso estabas en la playa._

 

\- _Sí, esperaba que el ejercicio me ayudase a dormir._

 

- _Bucky_ – Suspiró Tony coqueto, acercándose a él, repasando los músculos de sus brazos y su pecho, mientras este se quedaba quieto, cerrando los ojos, no acostumbrado a ser tocado con tanta delicadeza – _Tú has ayudado a mantener al país libre, vamos al sofá, déjame ayudarte ahora_.

El Omega obligó a aquel extraño y gentil Alpha a tumbarse boca arriba en el sofá, sentándose él mismo en una esquina, colocando su cabeza sobre su regazo y acariciándole el pelo, mirando fascinado aquellos tristes ojos azules – _Descansa soldado, cierra los ojos, yo cuidaré de ti._

Bucky cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente el aroma de Tony, sus músculos se relajaron, se sentía a salvo, se sentía en casa, dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños por la suave voz que le cantaba en voz baja, la voz del misterioso chico que había intentado robar su amuleto, pero que se llevó una parte de su corazón sin que ninguno de los dos llegase a darse cuenta, sintiendo un leve beso en su frente antes de caer en la inconsciencia.


	6. Abril 1936. Y yo comprendí

Bucky abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los sonrientes ojos de Tony devolviéndole la mirada mientras jugaba con su pelo. El Alpha se incorporó, sentándose junto al Omega, peinándose hacia atrás con ambas manos, suspirando profundamente con una sonrisa, murmurando avergonzado – _Gracias_.

\- _No tienes que agradecerme nada, parecía que lo necesitabas, no tiene gracias meterse contigo si te duermes a media conversación_ – Sonrió Stark guiñándole un ojo, repasando los músculos del brazo del hombre con las yemas de sus dedos.

Tony Stark era un joven Omega de unos veinte años de inteligencia excepcional que disfrutaba su sexualidad, sin marca y sin compromisos, aunque eso fuese un escándalo para muchos pero él no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo y le gustaba divertirse, por ello para él coquetear era casi natural y, si era sincero consigo mismo, el cuerpo y el olor del Alpha que tenía junto a él lo atraían, aunque lo que más lo atraía y sus manos grandes y fuertes. Se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo del soldado, mirando fijamente a aquellos cansados ojos azules como el hielo, esperando que se comportase como él creía que cualquier Alpha se comportaría junto a un Omega sin marcar y no pudo si no sentirse completamente confuso cuando Bucky lo rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándolo contra su pecho en un abrazo cargado de ternura, sin una pizca de lujuria evidente en sus movimientos, siempre manteniendo las manos en el centro de su espalda y apoyando el mentón en su hombro, creyendo que el chico solo buscaba un abrazo antes de abrir la boca - _¿Tony?_

 _\- ¿Sí, Bucky?_ – En la mente del joven genio se creaban un escenario tras otro en el que el Alpha le pedía hacer avances sobre él o, en el “peor” de los casos, le diría que es virgen.

 

\- _¿Por qué recoges conchas en la playa?_ – Preguntó genuinamente curioso, consiguiendo que Tony lo mirase boquiabierto.

 

\- _¿Tú quieres saber porqué recojo conchas?_ – Murmuró el Omega, inseguro de lo que pretendía el hombre, suspirando pesadamente y terminando por relajarse contra el cuerpo del Alpha, decidiendo hablar – _De acuerdo… Es por mi madre, María, cuando era pequeño ella solía llevarme a la playa y un día me dijo que su amor se medía por el número de conchas que había en el mar, así que empezamos a coleccionarlas, traíamos la más bonita de cada paseo y la poníamos en un tarro de cristal con todas las demás, los tarros solíamos dejarlos en las estanterías del despacho que tenía mi padre en casa, era nuestra forma de demostrarle nuestro amor porque siempre estaba muy ocupado, cuando ellos murieron, decidí seguir con la tradición._

 

Bucky permaneció en silencio un segundo, pensativo, notando el cambio de ánimo en el Omega, acariciándole el brazo de Tony con suavidad y besándole la frente antes de proponer – _Bueno, sé que no soy un Stark, pero estoy de baja y tengo mucho tiempo libre ¿Crees que podría ayudarte a buscar conchas?_

El joven genio se separó para mirar al soldado fascinado porque, por primera vez en su vida, había conocido a un Alpha sin marcar y que se mostrase tan gentil con él, no pudo evitar sonreír, asintiendo con la cabeza – _Me parecería fantástico que me ayudases a buscar conchas._

\- _Es una cita entonces_ – Murmuró Bucky guiñándole un ojo descarado.

 

\- _¿Puedo preguntarte yo ahora algo?_ – Ronroneó el Omega mirándolo con ojos de cachorro.

 

\- _Por supuesto, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras_.

 

- _Llevo insinuándome toda la mañana pero no me has hecho caso ¿Acaso no te atraigo?_ – Preguntó Tony tratando de ocultar su orgullo herido.

 

Bucky lo miró fijamente, alzando una ceja confuso, antes de resoplar y sonreír, acariciándole el pelo, diciendo con un gesto dramático, llevándose la otra mano al pecho – _Por supuesto que me atraes, tendría que estar ciego para que no lo hicieses pero, mi buen señor, debo informarte que hace falta como mínimo que me invites una cena para que te enseñe siquiera uno de mis tobillos._

El joven se quedó mirándolo fijamente unos segundos, sin decir o hacer nada antes de echarse a reír, una risa despreocupada y de corazón, feliz y a salvo como hacía mucho que no se sentía, acomodándose contra el cuerpo del Alpha. Sin que ninguno de los dos se fijase en el reloj, ambos charlaron durante horas, de sus infancias, de sus familias, del porqué el soldado había ido a parar allí, sentían que podían hablar con el otro sin miedo a ser juzgado.

\- _Vaya_ – Murmuró Tony mirando el reloj sobre la chimenea del salón – _Ya es tarde ¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres podemos ir a comer algo, así que después puedes enseñarme un tobillo._

Bucky abrió la boca para hablar, no obstante, antes de poder pronunciar una palabra, su estómago habló por él, con un rugido que el hombre se sonrojase al oír al Omega reír – _Creo que ya tienes tu respuesta_.

- _Bueno, sería grosero no escuchar lo que tu interior trata de hacer, así que ¿Qué te parece si vamos al paseo y allí buscamos un sitio donde comer?_ – El chico se levantó del sofá, ofreciendo su mano.

El soldado tomó la mano y se levantó, besando el dorso de esta, mirando a Tony a los ojos y guiñándole un ojo antes de decir – _Será un honor ir a comer contigo, aunque tendrás que esperar un poco más para ver mis sensuales piernas, hoy invito yo._

La pareja caminó por el paseo marítimo, hombro con hombro, charlandosin prisas cuando, de repente, unos silbidos y unas voces llamaron la atención del Omega, voces que conocía bien porque era el peor tipo de ser humano con el que jamás se había encontrado, un grupo de Alphas solía acampar en el paseo marítimo y que ahora le decían las cosas más obscenas y lo trataban como nada más que un objeto, el tipo de trato que los Omegas solían recibir hacía apenas quince años, cuando no se les daba ni el derecho a voto. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que con que solo hiciese el movimiento equivocado esos cuatro hombres podrían destrozarlo en segundos cuando, sin esperárselo, sintió unos dedos entrelazarse con los suyos, los dedos de Bucky, a quien miró fijamente, sus músculos estaban tensos, sus ojos brillaban casi blancos, mostrando que su Alpha interior estaba más que furioso, su vista fija en el cuarteto, aunque sin emitir un solo sonido, aquella era una imagen digna de ver y, cuando aquel gruñido inhumano salió de lo más profundo del pecho de quien apenas unos segundos antes había sido el hombre más dulce, las rodillas del Omega flaquearon, sus instintos lo tenían casi ronroneando, aquel guerrero de porte militar e imponente, estaba así por él, por protegerle.

\- _Vámonos_ – Dijo Tony, con un tono de voz suave, odiándose a sí mismo por haber perdido el control de su propio cerebro por un instante, sonriendo satisfecho al ver huir aquellos deshechos humanos que no tardaron en huir con el rabo entre las piernas.

Bajo el toque de aquella suave mano, Bucky se relajó inmediatamente, mirando y sonriéndole con inocencia, como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada, diciendo animado – _Sí, la verdad es que ahora mismo me podría comer un elefante._

Tony se sentía intrigado, para él que, excepto por pocas excepciones, se había pasado toda la vida rodeado de Alphas no mucho más evolucionados que los que aún podía ver corriendo hacia el otro extremo del paseo, le fascinaba el comportamiento del soldado ante él. Con un suspiro le devolvió la sonrisa, aprovechando que estaban cogidos de la mano para tirar de él, llevándolo hacia su restaurante favorito, comentando – _¿Alguna vez has comido Shawarma? Si no lo has hecho no sabes lo que te pierdes, este sitio tiene el mejor de toda la ciudad._


	7. Agosto 1936. Que te quiero

Bucky bostezó abriendo los ojos, sonriendo al notar un peso contra su cuerpo, un brazo rodeando su pecho y el aroma del Omega que inundaba su habitación, miró a Tony junto a él, besando su cabeza, acariciándole la espalda y el brazo.

\- _Bucks_ – Ronroneó el más joven, frotando su frente contra el pecho del soldado, como un pequeño gato – _Es temprano, duérmete_.

 

\- _No es tan temprano, debemos levantarnos ya_ – Susurró el Alpha a su oído.

 

- _Nnnnooo_ – Se quejó Tony cogiendo las mantas y tapándose la cabeza con ellas, gruñendo bajo.

 

\- _Y yo que pensaba llevarte a desayunar a aquella cafetería, la que tiene los donuts que tanto te gustan_ – Canturreó Bucky, lo que hizo que el pequeño Omega se levantase rápidamente y empezase a buscar toda su ropa, vistiéndose tan rápido como podía.

 

\- _¡Venga Bucky! ¡Hay que ir a por los donuts!_ – Lo apresuró Tony mientras daba pequeños saltos poniéndose los pantalones.

 

Hacía tres meses y medio que Tony Stark y James Buchanan Barnes se habían conocido y dos meses y medio que habían empezado a salir, al principio su relación se había limitado a una amistad, paseaban cada mañana por la playa, escogiendo cada uno la concha más hermosa y llevándolas a casa del Omega, dejándolas en los tarros de cristal que este guardaba en el que había sido el despacho de su padre y que seguía sin ser tocado desde la muerte de este, se pasaban largas horas hablando a solas, salían juntos o incluso con los amigos de Tony que no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la presencia del Alpha y a tratarlo como uno más de ellos.

Los roces inocentes al sentarse siempre juntos, las miradas cuando cada uno estaba en el otro lado de la habitación, incluso de cogerse las manos cuando caminaban por la calle, habían pasado a entrelazarse los dedos en un gesto íntimo, tan rápido que ninguno de los dos llegó a darse cuenta, la inocencia de la amistad había dado paso al amor, aunque ninguno de los dos le había puesto nombre y ni siquiera habían dicho las dos palabras que no se atrevían a decir, por miedo a que a que hablar en voz alto, lo que tenían se esfumase como nada más que un bonito amor de verano.

Bucky se levantó y se vistió, siendo torpemente ayudado por Tony, quien parecía entusiasmado porque la posibilidad de poder de desayunar en su sitio favorito con su hombre favorito.

- _Si tu apetito es tan grande como tu entusiasmo esta mañana, me temo que me dejarás sin blanca_.

 

\- _¿Me estás llamando gordo?_ \- Se quejó el Omega escandalizado, lanzándole una mirada como si lo hubiese traicionado.

 

\- _Por supuesto que no_ – Sonrió el Alpha abrazándolo, antes de terminar de vestirse, echándose al chico sobre el hombro, saliendo de su dormitorio.

Rhodes estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor, con su primer café de la mañana en una mano y el periódico en el regazocuando los vio pasar, sonriendo divertido mientras Tony pataleaba sobre el hombro de Bucky sin esforzarse realmente por liberarse.

\- _Buenos días tortolitos ¿A dónde vais tan temprano?_

 

\- _Buenos días Rhodey, Buckaroo me llevará a desayunar donuts_ – Sonrió el genio cuando al fin se vio de pie en el suelo.

 

- _James, deberías obligarlo a comer más sano_ – Reprendió el hombre al soldado tratando de no echarse a reír.

 

- _Pero a él le hacen feliz los donuts y a mí me encanta verlo feliz_ – Murmuró Bucky haciendo que Tony se sonrojase.

 

\- _Demasiado azúcar para mí esta mañana, venga, fuera los dos de aquí_ – Los echó Rhodes riendo.

La pareja salió del apartamento y se dirigió al paseo marítimo, Bucky con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tony, quien se abrazaba a su torso, escondido contra su cuerpo para refugiarse de la fría brisa de la mañana.

\- _Lo que más me gusta de que seas un Alpha es que la temperatura de tu cuerpo es alta, abrazarte es mejor que abrazar una bolsa de agua_ – Murmuró mirando al hombre con ojos de cachorro.

 

\- _Y la bolsa de agua caliente no sabe hacer esa cosa que te gusta tanto_ – Le guiñó un ojo el Alpha mientras entraban en la cafetería.

Los dos caminaron hasta una de las mesas del fondo, cuando una camarera, una Omega rubia y de ojos claros, de unos diecinueve años se acercó a ellos alisando su falda con ambas manos, un pequeño cuaderno y bolígrafo en los bolsillos de su pequeño delantal y una pequeña placa con el nombre Sharon grabado en él. En cuanto sintió el aroma a Alpha y lo vio, fingió que el acompañante de este no existía, sonriendo y coqueteando descaradamente.

\- _Bueno guapo ¿Qué puedo hacerte?_ – Preguntó casi en un ronroneo, implicando un doble sentido que hizo a Tony fruncir su ceño.

 

- _A mí un café, solo, y a mi chico puedes traerleun especial de batido de chocolate y nata y donuts_ – Respondióseco sin ni siquiera fijarse en ella, una mirada suave y cargada de adoración concentrada en el Omega junto a él.

 

Despechada, Sharon apuntó el pedido y fue directa a las cocinas, furiosa por ser ignorada, mientras Tony la veía furioso, porque incluso estando él delante, ella se había atrevido a coquetear con su Alpha y pronto redirigió su enfado a sí mismo porque era SU Alpha y, sin embargo, nunca habían hablado sobre la idea de la marca. Su ceño fruncido se marcó más mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que, de repente, un suspiro tembloroso escapó de sus labios mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral, Bucky estaba besando y haciendo pequeños chupetones en su cuello, lo miró de reojo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja – _Bucks ¿Qué haces?_

\- _Desfruncirte el ceño a base de besos_ – Sonrió el hombre descarado mientras lo miraba a los ojos, apoyando su frente contra la de su Omega, frotando la punta de su nariz contra la de él en un beso esquimal, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que la camarera había regresado, dejando el pedido de ambos ante ellos.

 

\- _Debo decir, mi buen señor, que lo has conseguido_ – Susurró Tony contra sus labios, antes de dejar un beso casto sobre estos, diciendo dos palabras sin pensar que jamás creyó que diría – _Te quiero_.

Tony se puso la mano sobre la boca, mirando sorprendido a Bucky, temiendo haberlo dicho demasiado pronto, sin embargo, el Alpha le apartó la mano, con una expresión en su rostro como si tuviese ante él lo más hermoso del universo, susurrando contra los labios de su Omega – _Te quiero_.


	8. Abril 1937. Para Siempre

Hacía un año que se habían conocido, aquel mismo día, pero Bucky llevaba semanas distante y, a pesar de que ya había recibido la marca, Tony temía que fuese a abandonarlo, que lo dejase por un Omega más atractivo o casero, tal vez un Omega de caderas anchas.

\- _No, seguro que no está engañando_ – Trató de calmarlo Pepper la noche anterior, tras sacarlo de casa en grupo para ir a la feria al final del paseo.

 

\- _No, pienses en eso ahora, diviértete_ – Dijo Natasha cambiando de tema – _Vamos a la noria_.

Tony había encontrado extraño que la Alpha no amenazase a Bucky por las sospechas de engaño, pero lo dejó pasar y trató de pasarlo bien, aunque su hombre no estaba con ellos y se sentía solo, mirando el anillo que le había dado el día siguiente tras morderlo, un anillo que había pertenecido a su madre y a todas las Omegas de la familia Barnes y que para ambos era una promesa de amor eterno, una promesa de la que James Buchanan Barnes no pensaba olvidarse nunca.

- _¿Tones?_ – Resonó una voz a través de su casa y, al cabo de un rato, su amigo Bruce asomó por la puerta de su dormitorio.

Tony permanecía en cama inmóvil, en pijama, mirando al techo con ojeras, suspiró profundamente mirando a Bruce y dijo con gesto triste – _Bruce, creo que Bucks ya no me quiere._

\- _¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_ – Preguntó el nervioso Beta sentándose en el borde de la cama y mirándolo.

 

\- _Lleva unas semanas muy raro, distante, se supone que no tiene trabajo que hacer, pero no me hace caso, no me mira a los ojos y sé que me está ocultando, hoy ni siquiera quiso quedarse a dormir_ – Se quejó Tony dejando salir todos sus miedos ante su amigo.

 

\- _Confía en que te lo dirá cuando pueda, a lo mejor es algo sobre el ejército_ – Suspiró Bruce levantándose de la cama, saliendo de la habitación antes de volver a entrar con una bolsa que guardaba un traje – _Ahora debes olvidarte de eso, Pepper me envía para sacarte de la cama, debes vestirte, tienes un evento de última hora al que asistir, te necesita allí._

 

\- _¿Qué?_ – Gruñó el Omega poniéndose boca abajo sobre la cama.

 

\- _Si no vienes conmigo, vendrán Natasha y Pepper a sacarte de la cama_ – Le advirtió Bruce abriendo la bolsa y sacando el elegante traje, colgándolo de la puerta del armario.

Tony se levantó gruñendo bajo, mirando el traje, justo cuando las dos Alphas pelirrojas entraron en la habitación – _Pepper, eres un monstruo, es temprano ¿Qué puede requerir que me levante tan temprano?_

 

\- _No es tan temprano, ahora apresúrate y vamos, por favor, menudas ojeras, tendremos que ponerte algo de maquillaje_ – Dijo Pepper en un tono que decía que no admitía discusión.

Tras darle un café y un par de donuts, Natasha y Pepper consiguieron que Tony se duchase, se vistiese y lo peinaron y maquillaron lo suficiente para ocultar sus ojeras.

\- _¿Sin calcetines ni zapatos?_ – Preguntó Tony mirando sus pies descalzos.

 

\- _Cierra la boca y vámonos o llegaremos tarde_ – Rio Natasha, poniéndole una venda sobre los ojos y arrastrándolo fuera de la puerta hacia la playa.

A pesar de las quejas del Omega, las dos Alphas consiguieron llevarlo casi en volandas sin incidentes, hasta dejarlo en el suelo, cogiéndolo por los hombros para que no se cayese o tratase de huir, quitándole la venda y sonriendo al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

Natasha y Pepper lo habían llevado frente a la roca en la que Bucky y él se habían conocido un año antes y allí estaba él, su Alpha, descalzo, con su uniforme militar, con Rhodes y un Alpha rubio al que no había llegado a conocer a un lado y un sacerdote al otro y allí estaban reunidos también el resto de sus amigos.

\- _¿Bucks?_ – Preguntó Tony emocionado al borde del llanto, acercándose a él.

Bucky tomó sus manos y pegó su frente a la de Tony sonriendo, murmurando contra sus labios – _Sé que un año es poco tiempo y que esto es una sorpresa pero, he creído que este lugar y este día eran el mejor para casarnos y también sé como te agobias en seguida cuando te toca organizar algo, siempre podemos hacer otra boda en una gran iglesia si prefieres pero…_

\- _Bucky_ – Lo interrumpió su Omega antes de besarlo – _Esto es perfecto, tú eres perfecto_ …

Rhodes aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención y ambos novios se echaron a reír antes de colocarse en su posición junto al sacerdote, donde se declararon amor eterno y se juraron fidelidad por el resto de sus días, intercambiando las alianzas como recordatorio de que se pertenecían el uno al otro y sellando el trato con beso, un beso lento y cargando de amor, que hizo que una lágrima resbalase por la mejilla de Tony.

\- _¿Estás bien?_ – Preguntó Bucky en un susurro, frotando su nariz con la de su Omega.

 

- _Sí, es que todo esto es, mucho, pero en el buen sentido y por culpa de nuestro vínculo también siento tu felicidad y tu satisfacción_.

 

\- _Por supuesto que estoy satisfecho, y muy feliz, he encontrado al amor de mi vida, he conseguido marcarlo como mío dos veces y, lo mejor de todo, te he sorprendido_ – Murmuró el Alpha alzando ambas cejas coqueto.

 

\- _¿Lo mejor?_ – Rio Tony fallando al tratar de fingirse indignado.

 

\- _Lo mejor del día de hoy_ – Sonrió el Alpha. Iba a besarlo cuando alguien carraspeó de nuevo, Bucky miró a Rhodes de reojo y riendo le hizo un gesto con la mano diciendo – _Venga, id a divertiros de una vez_.

El grupo compartió una mirada divertida, antes de empezar a caminar hacia el paseo marítimo entre risas. El coronel se detuvo y los miró con una sonrisa – _¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros? Es vuestra fiesta_.

Bucky le guiñó un ojo, poniendo la de su uniforme sobre la cabeza de Tony y tomándolo en brazos, caminando con él hacia la casa del Omega, casa que ambos habían estado compartiendo desde hacía unas semanas.

\- _¿Por qué sonríe, sargento?_ – Preguntó relajado en los brazos de su ahora marido.

 

\- _Porque he encontrado mi camino a casa_ – Respondió el soldado mirando en aquellos ojos castaños que le habían robado el corazón.

 


	9. Tú eres mi hogar

Bucky despertó sobresaltado, jadeando en busca de aire, como si se hubiese sumergido bajo el agua hasta quedarse sin oxígeno. Estaba en su celda, tumbado en un rincón, su ropa raída, ni siquiera le quedaba ya aquel abrigo que su ya desaparecido carcelero le había entregado y a quien había oído morir una mañana mientras comía antes de que dejasen de llegar las bandejas y tuviese que sobrevivir de las viejas y endurecidas provisiones que había guardado.

\- _¡Por aquí!_ – Vociferó alguien desde el otro lado, un hombre con acento americano desde el otro lado de la puerta antes de pasar de largo.

Estaba ido, cansado, frío, hambriento, habría olvidado su nombre de no ser porque lo escribía en las paredes de su confinamiento, era como si no estuviese del todo allí, escuchaba ruido pero no lo escuchaba con claridad como estuviese medio dormido aún. De forma repentina, alguien abrió la puerta pero él permaneció allí, inmóvil, mirando lo que tenía ante pero sin ver realmente nada hasta que alguien lo llamó y fue como si alguien le quitase la venda los ojos.

\- _Bucky, amigo_ – Lo llamó Steve tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, mientras en el pasillo resonaban los disparos y una mezcla de acentos británico, irlandés, escocés y americano se podía oír mientras soldados corrían de un lado, acabando con los últimos restos de la resistencia nazi.

 

\- _Stevie_ – Logró decir el Alpha con voz rasposa tras tiempo sin hablar, no creyendo lo que tenía ante él, llevando una mano a su mejilla, la sorpresa marcada en su rostro cuando sus dedos rozaron algo físico, tangible.

 

\- _Sí amigo, soy yo_ – Sonrió el rubio, ayudándolo a incorporarse y horrorizándose al verlo tan delgado y en aquel penoso estado, caminando con él fuera de aquellas paredes, diciendo para calmarlo – _Esto es real, vamos a sacarte de aquí_.

En el exterior del bunker todo se encontraba en silencio, estaba nevando y poco a poco se formaba un suave manto blanco sobre el paisaje que los rodeaba, Bucky cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente, respirando su libertad por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar. Sin decir ni una palabra, Steve lo obligó a sentarse sobre una caja y se quitó su abrigo, envolviendo a su amigo de infancia en él mientras los soldados comenzaban a salir, dándose palmadas en la espalda, compañeros por la verdad que habían terminado al fin con su misión y podían descansar al fin.

La hilera de camiones salió de aquel lugar de muerte y odio, dirigiéndose a la base aliada más cercana, en el silencio más solemne, al menos así era en todos, excepto en el último, el camión que cerraba el convoy, donde el equipo americano de fuerzas especiales al que pertenecía el sargento James Buchanan Barnes charlaban animados, cantaban y Steve Rogers, su amigo de la infancia, le contaba como los ingleses los encontraron y les pidieron ayuda para acabar con otra base del mismo grupo nazi no muy lejos de allí y como una mujer había aparecido cerca del campamento base que habían establecido para llevarlos a una trampa, con un uniforme americano manchado de sangre que él había reconocido como suyo por un pequeño detalle.Steve metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó su puño cerrado, tomando la mano de su amigo y dejando caer el pequeño regalo sobre esta.

- _Tony_ – Se esforzó por decir Bucky, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver la pequeña concha de regreso en su mano y rompió a reír porque, tras toda la oscuridad y el silencio, en ese mismo momento se daba cuenta al fin, que podría volver a ver a su familia.

En cuanto llegaron a la base, Bucky fue enviado a un hospital militar, donde le permitieron darse un largo baño, le dieron el alimento y las proteínas que un Alpha como él necesitaba y curaron sus heridas, aunque siempre le quedarían cicatrices, las que adornaban su piel y las que quedarían ocultas por siempre en lo más hondo de su mente.

Tras unas semanas, estando en el camino de la recuperación, sus superiores se deshicieron en elogios hacia él, le entregaron medallas, querían hacer ceremonias, le ofrecieron ascensos, le hicieron promesas, no obstante, tras mucho insistir y tener que enfrentarse a la ira del Alpha, el cual acaba de reencontrar sus fuerzas, le dieron al fin los papeles que lo declaraban un civil, los papeles que lo liberaban del ejército para siempre.

Con los papeles en una mano y su amuleto en la otra, volvió a Los Ángeles, volvió a oír el sonido de las olas y se sintió en completa paz. Quería sorprender a Tony, inseguro de como reaccionaría, por ello había llamado a Steve para que lo acompañase y este no pudo negarse, durante el camino no habían podido evitar bromear sobre que probablemente reaccionaría mal, que lo golpearía con una sartén por llegar tarde y que lo haría dormir porche. El coche se detuvo y pronto las bromas se acabaron, Bucky observó su casa, queriendo calmarse antes de ver a su familia.

- _Estoy contigo_ – Dijo Steve alzando su mano con una sonrisa fraternal.

 

\- _Hasta el final de la línea_ – Respondió el Alpha de pelo negro, aferrando la mano de su compañero, añadiendo antes de bajar del vehículo – Gracias.

El capitán Rogers se fue en seguida, dejándolo allí solo, al otro lado de la calle, para que los pocos pasos que lo separaban de su casa lo ayudaran a calmarse pero, por el contrario, su corazón parecía latir más fuerte, notaba con fuerza la presencia de su Omega y quiso romper llorar, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado en falta y, a medida que se aproximaba, le inundó el aroma de Tony y Harley y supo que al fin había vuelto a donde debía estar y nada podría volverlo a apartar de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que pasa a partir de aquí ya os lo sabeis si habéis leído "¿A dónde fue papá?" de KittieBatch


	10. Recuérdalo Siempre.

La noche era calurosa, a través de la ventana abierta entraba el relajante sonido de las olas, Bucky despertó sobresaltado, había tenido una pesadilla, se sentó en la cama, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor y una sensación de intranquilidad se instaló en su corazón, oprimiendo su pecho y haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda. Por un momento habría jurado que estaba de nuevo en aquella mazmorra, soñando que una libertad que nunca conseguiría.

Dejándose caer hacia atrás se frotó el rostro con ambas, cuando notó algo trepar sobre su vientre, sonriendo al encontrarse con el niño de tres años, de pelo castaño claro, herencia de la madre de Tony y sus ojos azules como el hielo.

\- _Hijo ¿Te he despertado?_ – Preguntó entre susurros, no queriendo perturbar el sueño de su primogénito y su marido, dormidos junto a él.

 

\- _Pesadilla_ – Murmuró el pequeño haciendo un puchero, luchando entre querer hacerse el fuerte como su padre y queriendo llorar.

Bucky sonrió y estiró los brazos, estrechando al menor entre sus brazos, poniéndose de medio lado y arropándolo con la sábana, susurrando mientras le besaba la frente, acariciándole la espalda – _Te voy a contar un secreto, yo también las tengo de vez en cuando, pero las pesadillas pierden su poder cuando despiertas porque cuando despiertas ves que no estás solo y cuando te vuelves a dormir, el amor que te rodea hará que esos miedos desaparezcan y tú, mi pequeño, estás rodeado de amor, tu padre, tu hermano y luego tú, me hicisteis volver de la peor de las pesadillas y yo voy a protegeros…_

\- _Así que te hice volver de una pesadilla_ – Lo interrumpió divertido un susurro desde el otro lado de la cama – _Es muy bonito, pero aunque adoro tus discursos, creo que lo has dormido del aburrimiento._

El Alpha enarcó una ceja, viendo a su cachorro dormido, respirando tranquilo contra su pecho y miró a su Omega, viendo su rostro sonriente iluminado por la pálida luz de la luna y no pudo evitar incorporarse con cuidado e inclinarse para besarlo, susurrando contra sus labios – _Mañana cada uno a su cama, por favor._

 _\- No te prometo nada, ahora a dormir_ – Lo provocó Tony poniéndole la mano en la cara y empujándolo hacia atrás.

Bucky se acomodó, con su brazo protector rodeando a su familia, cerrando los ojos, mientras su marido lo observaba en silencio, susurrando más para sí que para el antiguo sargento – _Te amo, recuérdalo siempre_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver si sabeis descubrir el mensaje secreto de Bucky a Tony que escondí a plena vista.


End file.
